Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 12
Na, ihr Scharfschützen? Auch mal wieder da? :) In diesem Part wird auch nicht allzu viel passieren, aber wir werden jemanden umnieten, den wir nie gemocht haben und naja, ich hoffe, ihr habt noch nix gegessen… Aber davor hab ich euch ja im letzten Part schon gewarnt. Tja, nur wo geht’s heute hin? Hmm… In Zacks nette, kleine Heimat… Die armen Haare... Wir finden uns auf nem Highway wieder und Zack fährt n nettes Motorrad, mit Cloud im Beiwagen. Doch die Fahrt endet vorerst, da Repliken aufgetaucht sind. Zeit für ne Vollbremsung und nen Tritt von Genesis in den Hintern. Zack kniet am Boden und wird von den beiden Repliken festgehalten und so wies aussieht, rupft ihm einer an den Haaren rum… Gene zitiert ne Runde aus LOVELESS und ein Replik hat Zack seine Haare rausgerissen.. Mensch, die braucht er doch noch D: Aber… Naja… 25.07.2013; 10:21 Uhr… Die Frisur sitzt… Aber wieso wollte er die Haare? Ich erklärs euch. Da Zack ein Versuchsobjekt war, steckt nun eine modifizierte Version von Jenovas Kräften im Burschen. Aber… Bäh… Der Replik futtert jetzt tatsächlich Zacks Haare >.< Aber Zacks Zellen sind anscheinend das Geschenk der Göttin und bringen Genesis‘ Degradierung zum Stoppen. Zack reißt sich los und bezeichnet Gene als verrücktes Monster, aber ja, das ist er auch. Wieder zitiert er und der Haare vernichtende Replik scheint jetzt an ebendiesen zu ersticken… Juchuuu :D Aber ne, denkste… Er verwandelt sich nun… In unsern nächsten Bossgegner! Ab zum gagaistischsten Dorf! Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden, fragt Zack Angeal nochmal, was er tun soll und fährt dann weiter. Da wären wir dann… In Gongaga! Aber i.wie ist hier alles ganz schön zer… rüttet… Naja, das richtige Dorf ist es ja nicht, sondern eher in der Umgebung. Cloud lässt er im Wagen sitzen und wir können nun wieder steuern, nachdem sich Zack ein paar Sorgen um seine Mutter gemacht hat. Biegt gleich mal links ab und ihr seht einige Kisten, jedoch sind sie verschüttet und man kommt nicht dran. Sprecht mit dem Mann, welcher auf die Idee kommt, alles mit dem Schwert zu zerdeppern. Ihr erhaltet nun 6000 Gil, eine Hypno-Krone und nach nem Kampf eine Zeyo-Nuß. Die Kiste auf den beiden Fässern beinhaltet Subspiriga, aber auch hier müsst ihr erst nen Griffon plätten. Nehmt nun den einzig möglichen Weg und ihr werdet mit 4 Mails zugespamt. Nun könnt ihr Gongagas Peripherie betreten. Folgt dem Weg und sammelt das Allheilmittel neben dem Speicherpunkt ein, welchen ihr jetzt auch benutzen solltet. Geht weiter und wir treffen auf Ciss. Zack will wieder abhauen, doch Angeal soll angeblich in der Gegend sein. Zack schaut sich hektisch um und meint, Angeal solle abhauen… Äääh, ja… Ciss will ihm ne Chance geben, welche er in 10 Minuten ausführen sollte. Doch das Gespräch geht weiter. Zacks Mutter macht sich Sorgen… Aber nur um eins… Ciss hat keine Eltern und wurde von Shinra großgezogen… Nicht gerade schön, aber kann man auch nicht ändern… So schnell vergehen 5 Minuten und Ciss heißt nicht wirklich Cissnei.. Zack denkt, er sieht Angeal, doch irgendwie haut das nich hin… Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt die DBW und weiter geht’s. Ruft die Karte auf und begebt euch in den Westen, wo ihr ein Kopfband aufsammeln könnt. Folgt nun dem regulären Weg und schaut nach rechts, um den Geheimagentenbedarf vorzufinden. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Shop, also schnuppert mal rein, denn es gibt dort viele nützliche Sachen ;) Nun könnt ihr den Bergrücken betreten. right|334px Schaut doch mal nach rechts und sammelt das Allheilmittel ein. Geht weiter und krallt euch noch das Elixier. Nun könnt ihr weiter und es erscheint der Typ mit weißem Flügel. Aber spätestens jetzt wird klar, dass es nicht Angeal sein kann. Doch nun seht da: Repliken… Also macht ihnen die Hölle heiß! Sie habens verdient… Habt ihr den Kampf geschafft, so kommen Genesis und Hollander auch mal hervorgekrochen. Und der Wissenschaftler degradiert nun auch… Allerdings wäre er gestorben, wenn er sich nich selbst behandelt hätte. Wäre i.wie besser gewesen… Aber naja, dat Leben is kein Wunschkonzert. Das Geschenk der Göttin würde jedoch den Degradierungsprozess stoppen. Und Cloud hat dieses Geschenk in sich. Wieder zitiert er aus LOVELESS und geht mir langsam auf den Keks. Zack will sich auf ihn stürzen und nun heißt es, ab nach Cloud! Doch zuvor… Wasser über Wasser Nun müsst ihr bis zum Wasserfall 5 Himmelsschützen erledigen. Diese gilt es in normalen Gefechten auszuschalten, also lauft ruhig ein bisschen rum. Wenn ihr nun den Bereich verlassen wollt, wird der Bildschirm schwarz. Nein, das ist kein Fehler, sondern gewollt. Schatztruhen kommen vom Wasserfall runter und nun beginnt… Nun ja, etwas. Fakt ist: Wir brauchen die Kisten. Es fallen auch Monster runter, also passt auf, dass ihr nicht von ihnen getroffen wird, da Zack dann gelähmt ist. Drückt wiederholt Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Kisten kommen imemr an selber Stelle. Mitte, links, rechts. Jede davon bringt 300 Gil. Sammelt also alle ein, da ihr dann eine Materia erhaltet, die es nur hier gibt. Schafft ihr es nicht, 10 Kisten zu sammeln, dann erlegt erneut 5 Himmelsschützen und macht das ganze von vorn. Welpe will Held werden :) Rennt nun also den ganzen Weg zurück zu Cloud und speichert auf dem Weg nochmal ab. Denn nun könnt ihr den nervigsten Idioten umnieten. Zuvor kommt jedoch der Angeal ähnlich sehende Kerl vorbei und stellt sich den Repliken… Langsam weiß ich, wer das is… Ach, ich weiß es schon seit Anfang des Jahres… Also dann Hollander, Zeit zum Sterben! Hollander kippt tot um und Angeals Zwilling ist in Wirklichkeit Lazard. Er erzählt ein wenig aus seiner Vergangenheit und wie es sich anfühlt, eine Replik zu sein. Cheffe will die Welt retten, aber i.wie… ist er dafür etwas zu schwach… Zack hat keinen Plan vom Leben und er wird gefragt, was sein Traum ist. Genesis befindet sich anscheinend in Banora… Also ist dies unser nächstes und letztes Ziel… Aber was dort passiert, sehen wir erst im nächsten Part ;) Auf jeden Fall wird es das große Finale sein… Mann, die zeit vergeht wie im Fluge… Auf jeden Fall solltet ihr noch speichern und dann… Ab die Post, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern